


UNIT Christmas Party and Zombies

by paranoidangel



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2010, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoidangel/pseuds/paranoidangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This year's UNIT Christmas party will be one to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNIT Christmas Party and Zombies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/gifts).



> Written for Fandom Stocking 2010. Beta by hhertzof.

The Brigadier's Christmas party was a sedate affair until Jo Jones arrived. Sarah Jane hid her smile behind her wine glass as she watched Jo hug the Brigadier enthusiastically (although he didn't seem quite so keen) and then nearly knock over the buffet table. It almost made her glad Harry wasn't here - between the two of them they'd have wrecked the place.

"Sarah Jane!" Having spotted her, Jo came over for a welcoming hug and Sarah Jane wasn't quick enough to avoid spilling some of her drink on Jo's coat. Fortunately, Jo didn't seem to mind. "I haven't been to one of these for years," Jo said, when they let each other go. "It's so good to see everyone again."

"I haven't been for a few years either. We must have come to these alternate years or something." Sarah Jane was sure she'd have remembered Jo, if she'd met her before the Doctor's funeral.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. As long as there's no alien invasion." Jo grinned, not realising that she'd said the fatal words....

~*~

"What are they?" Jo asked, from where they were crouched under the buffet table.

"I think they're zombies," Sarah Jane answered. They looked dead and they were muttering something about brains.

"They're real?" Jo said, incredulously. "I know I saw some pretty amazing things with the Doctor and I wouldn't have believed them if I hadn't seen them for myself, but zombies?"

Sarah Jane shrugged. "Maybe they're some sort of alien that just looks like zombies. But whatever they are I think we should kill them before they kill us."

Jo nodded. "How do you kill a zombie?"

"Destroy the brain." Sarah Jane hadn't personally come across any before now, but she had come across Clyde and Luke watching a film one day and learnt a lot in the ten minutes of it she'd spent in the room.

She peered out from their hiding place. The zombies were mostly concentrating on the people gathered on the other side of the room, so she was free to look around. She was glad to see that none of the zombies had killed anyone, and most of the people were fighting back. They weren't having much luck killing the zombies though.

From here, she could just about see the corner of an old-fashioned fireplace with a warm, crackling fire in it. That would surely do it. So she ran out from under the table, shouting and waving her arms to get the zombie's attention. A few of them lumbered towards her and she ran for the fireplace. At the last minute she turned aside and the lead zombie hit his head against the stone. She kicked him and he fell; another kick and his head was burning.

Sarah Jane was momentarily surprised when he tumbled into another zombie, spreading the fire, until she saw Jo stood behind him.

"Venusian Akido. You never know when it might come in handy," Jo explained with a grin.

Sarah Jane smiled back. "You never do."

The Brigadier, it turned out, had got a sidearm from somewhere and efficiently put a bullet in the head of each of the zombies on the floor, which had been dying slowly. Then Doris followed that up with a fire extinguisher. Once everyone else saw what was going on they all pitched in and helped. Sarah Jane was glad the Brigadier had the sort of friends who were good in a crisis. It mean it didn't take long before the zombies had all been dispatched and the room only looked like a small bomb had hit it.

"Who needs the Doctor anyway?" Sarah Jane said, as she and Jo hugged in triumph.


End file.
